Tecnología
by Meyling
Summary: Es la actualidad, Grell logra conseguir el numero del teléfono móvil del demonio que tanto quiere pero este suele rechazar sus llamadas. Valiéndose de la tecnología, el shinigami pone cámaras para espiar a su amado en su día a día, pero nunca pensó lo que vería... "S-Sebastian...está..." / Leve SebasxGrell y mucho morbo.


Yo de nuevo! Cagando series con mis fics (?)

Okay no, aquí les traigo un extraño fics, no sé como clasificarlo, es que no tiene yaoi explicito, pero si son algo morbosas siento que les gustará nwn

Dejo de aburrirlas, pasen y lean

.

* * *

.

En pleno año 2012, la tecnología avanza a pasos agigantados y todos quieren estar comunicados, lo más accesible ahora es tener un teléfono móvil, donde uno recibe llamadas, mensajes y hasta navega en Internet desde los rincones mas remotos de las ciudades (siempre y cuando tengas una buena señal). Incluso, quienes odiaban la tecnología, terminan dando su brazo a torcer al tener la necesidad de estar en contacto con personas del trabajo o familiares.

Sebastian, al estar casi constantemente haciendo tratos con humanos que luego terminabas sus vidas pasados los años, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de andar trayendo uno. Como ya no era un mayordomo, vestía un beatle color negro, unos jeans grises, unas botas negras también, había preferido en todo ese largo tiempo no cambiar su peinado. Su nuevo contrato era con un gran criminal inglés, tenía una enorme compañía que era solo una fachada para la cantidad de cosas turbias que había de fondo. Este tipo no pensó en nada mejor que recurrir a demonios para tener todas las cosas que quería, ahora tenía una enorme red de asesinos y embaucadores a su disposición.

No le molestaba tanto tener que contestar llamadas, ya fuese de otros tipos aliados de su nuevo jefe o incluso de otros demonios...pero cuando ese numero bajo la etiqueta de "No contestar" pasaba las 50 llamadas perdidas...empezaba a molestarse.

- diga? –contestaba al fin, separando un poco el aparato de su oreja ya que sabía que lo que venía–

- _¡Sebas-chan!_ –Ese grito capaz de destrozar oídos– _¡¿Por qué no me contestabas?! No tienes que ser así con una dama! Ya pensaba que te había pasado algo, iba a mandar señales por GPS para ir a buscarte, y dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Has tenido que pelear?...no quiero verte metido en riñas!_

Suspiraba largamente, no sabía como ese molesto shinigami había hecho para conseguirse su número de celular y ahora, aunque bloqueara las llamadas, terminaba llamándole del celular de algún amigo o algo así.

- Grell... –se masajeó el puente de la nariz– ¿para que me llama?

- _¿Cómo que para que? quiero saber de ti! Hace mucho no te veo..._ –decía el otro con un deje de tristeza en su voz–

- Grell...estoy bien, tengo que cortarle en estos momentos ya que tengo cosas importantes que hacer

Y así, antes que el otro pudiera decirle algo, ya había cortado la llamada, sabía que se calmaría unos segundos e intentaría volver a llamarle.

Ese día tenía una reunión importante, su trabajo era hacer de guardaespaldas y salvar a ese hombre de cualquier peligro, tenían una reunión para planificar nuevos asesinatos, era una reunión con otros locos de la misma calaña, que en cualquier momento podrían sacar un arma y dejar a todos muertos.  
Entró a la habitación que haría de sala de conferencias en ese momento, era una sala amplia, con ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz de mediodía, esta luz era cortaba en veces por las mamparas que tenía cerca para que nadie viera desde el otro edifico quienes estaban.

La asamblea empezó sin contratiempos, Sebastian, como en sus antiguos tiempos, se quedaba de pie al lado de la silla de su protegido, a veces se alejaba para servir algo de café y llevar papeles pero nada más. Por precaución, había puesto su celular en modo apagado, no fuera a ser que cierto pelirrojo le fuese a llamar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de tanto tiempo entre el mundo shinigami y el mundo de los humanos, Grell había comprado un pequeño departamento para arrancarse en caso de que Will anduviera de mal humor, que haya metido la pata o que simplemente quisiera estar solo. Ahí estaba el shinigami, recostado de pecho sobre la cama de cobertor rosa, con muchos almohadones mullidos. En las paredes unos cuantos pósters de celebridades y una que otra foto que le había sacado a escondida a Sebastian, luego de tantos siglos no podía escaparse siempre. Tenía puesto un chaleco rojo, tan largo que casi le quedaba como vestido, aun así era un tanto apegado a su figura, bajo eso no llevaba nada, solo ropa interior y unas calcetas rayadas entre rosado y rojo, en sus pies unas pantuflas rojas muy afelpadas.

- Sebas-chan siempre tan malo conmigo... –suspira mirando aun la pantalla del celular–

Se recostó de espalda en la cama dejando el celular de lado, su pelo se esparcía por doquier. No solo le fue complicadísimo conseguir su número de celular, sino además era horrible no poder llamarle sino estaba en el mundo humano, muchas veces le contestaba la operadora diciéndole que el número no existía o no estaba disponible.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue a ver su computadora, había muchas cosas que quería ver.

Con todo ese avance tecnológico, no le había sido difícil encontrar cosas para espiar, como mini cámaras, binoculares con un zoom que podría ver con lujo y detalle hasta al insecto mas pequeño. Todo esto lo había usado para tener imágenes de su amado demonio desde todos los ángulos posibles, algunas imágenes aun no las había podido ver ya que las cámaras estaban ocultas en la casa del mafioso al cual servía. Vio el contenido de un par de ellas, solo fotos simples de Sebastian yendo y viniendo con recados, a veces con la ropa rota y manchas de sangre, eran las fotos que sacaban unas cámaras pequeñas que habían instalado de tal forma que ni el ojo experto del demonio pudiese ver, eran de lente opaco así no reflejaban luz y no brillaban. Ese día iría a ver si podía sacar una cámara que le costó mucho poner, era casi imperceptible. Estaba puesta en el baño, era muy pequeña, yendo día tras día sin que lo vieran, había desprendido un pequeño azulejo del baño en la parte de un mosaico, ahí mismo, pegado en la pared, había puesto la tomavistas, remplazando la pieza de azulejo, el lente era de color oscuro, por lo que parecía una piedra más.

Revisó todo el material que le habían proporcionado las cámaras que tenía en su poder y se vistió para ir a buscar el aparato faltante. Se puso unos pantalones negros ajustados para resaltar su figura, unos botines rojos característicos de él y un abrigo negro sobre el chaleco rojo que estaba usando ya, esta vez tenía que pasar desapercibido, si se ponía un abrigo rojo sería visto a la primera por algún curioso. Salió del departamento con su forma humana, es decir, con su pelo negro tomado por un listón.

Saltó por los tejados como lo hacía en sus mejores momentos cazando almas, llegó hasta una gran casa apartada de las demás, con rejas por todos lados y cámaras de seguridad. Sonrió como siempre y pasó tan rápidamente que sabía que su imagen no sería captada. Rodeó la casa hasta llegar a la ventana correspondiente y saltó para llegar a su altura, era de un segundo piso. Haciendo un poco de fuerza, saltó el seguro y pasó, la casa parecía vacía ya que no se escuchaban ruidos. Miró toda la pared buscando en donde estaría su cámara, ni siquiera él mismo recordaba bien como era, revisó con la mirada cada trocito de azulejo hasta encontrarla. Con un cincel tuvo que sacarla de la pared para no romperla, puso en el lugar el azulejo que días atrás había sacado, lo pegó cuidadosamente.

En hacer todo esto, no duró un par de minutos, por lo que nadie le descubrió. Se fue saltando de nuevo por los tejados para ahorrar tiempo, llegó al techo del edificio que estaba en frente de donde estaba su departamento. Miró donde estaba el balcón de su hogar, calculó la distancia y saltó, cayó justo en la baranda, teniendo un perfecto equilibrio para no resbalar con sus tacones. Dio un pequeño saltito para caer dentro del balcón y entró por el ventanal que siempre dejaba abierto, no tenía miedo de asaltantes ya que su hermosa motosierra siempre iba a acabar a quien osara entrar ahí.

Sacó la memoria de la camarita y la puso en el adaptador, este último lo conectó a su laptop de última generación.

La cámara tenía una gran ventaja, grababa solo si había movimiento, por lo que solo empezaba a grabar si alguien movía la cortina de la ducha y entraba en esa parte, dejaba de grabar cuando la imagen volvía a estar quieta.

Grell adelantó el video buscando emocionado alguna imagen de su amado demonio, las escenas salían unas tras otras, a veces cortos segundos de cuando la cortina se movía con el viento o la pasaban a llevar. En una de las grabaciones salía Sebastian sentado en la tapa del sanitario, tirando dentro de la tina ropa sucia de sangre, su cuerpo estaba algo magullado y parecía que había llegado de una pelea. Se desnudó por completo, dejando toda la ropa en la tina para no ensuciar el suelo. Se metió a la bañera y empezó a mojar su cuerpo con la regadera. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al tener una imagen tan clara de todo el cuerpo desnudito de Sebastian, apretó un poco las piernas sin saber si era nerviosismo o intentando contenerse. El demonio se lavó todo su cuerpo y salió de la ducha, dejando la ropa remojándose ahí, aunque algunas prendas ya solo eran harapos, la siguiente escena era cuando sacaba la ropa y veía cual aun servía y cual no.

El shinigami hizo una pausa para caminar por la habitación, echándose aire con una mano y con las mejillas a tono con su pelo, nunca pensó realmente que iba a verlo así, desde que puso la cámara pensó que Sebastian la destruiría a la primera. El pelirrojo fue al baño y se mojó la cara con agua fría, después de eso volvió a sentarse en la cama, donde tenía la laptop aun encendida, le dio al botoncito de "play" para que el video siguiera una corta escena de la cortina siendo movida por el viento, un tipo bañándose (Grell adelantaba y miraba aburridamente esto), otra escena de la cortina, alguien prendió la luz del baño, etc. Pasó otro baño del demonio, que hizo babear al shinigami como nunca, quien casi no despegaba los ojos de la pequeña pantalla y apreciaba con deleite todo lo que la cámara enfocaba, era casi un plano americano, la imagen solo cortaba de las rodillas hacia abajo y todo lo demás era para el deleite visual del pelirrojo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, una mano había resbalado de su pecho, donde la tenía sintiendo sus propios latidos del corazón, que en ese momento parecía a punto de reventarse, hacia su vientre y luego a su entrepierna. Al rozar por sobre el cierre del pantalón su intimidad, notó que estaba algo duro, era de esperarse. No podía aguantar las ganas teniendo un plano tan magnifico del trasero de su amado, cuando se daba vuelta y quedaba con todo...TODO...frente a la cama, cuando le miraba el bien formado vientre, sus brazos algo musculosos y todo esto perlado por el agua que chorreaba por todo el blanquecido cuerpo del demonio. Si, era una maravilla visual.

Antes de que al shinigami le diera un ataque al corazón o se le subiera la presión más de lo debido, el demonio cerró la llave del agua y se retiró del baño. Grell pausó el video nuevamente y se estiró en la cama de espaldas, intentado relajarse. Suspiró hondo y se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse un poco y mirar su pantalón; estaba abultado. Miró a todos lados como si hubiera alguien más en el departamento que pudiera verle, llevó temblorosamente una mano a su pantalón y se desabrochó el botón, luego se bajó el cierre y su miembro se acomodó un poco en ese espacio, sin salirse de la ropa interior.

- calmate Grell...no pasa nada –se dijo a si mismo, intentando relajar un poco a su "amiguito"– ...no es la gran cosa...es solo Sebas-chan...d-desnudo...en la regadera...m-mostrando todo... a la cámara... –eso no le ayudó para anda, solo pensar en esas imágenes le prendíam– ...como su trasero...su pecho..y su g-gran...ay por dios! –tomó un almohadón y se cubrió la cara, mordiéndolo con un poco de nerviosismo–

Respiró hondo y se volvió a sentar en la cama, no lograba hacer que la semi erección que tenía se bajara, pero podría darse un buen baño de agua fría cuando terminara de ver la grabación. Le dio al "Play" y volvió a ver escenas comunes de la cortina haciendo algunos movimientos y uno que otro tipo cualquiera bañándose, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que nuevamente tocaba un baño del pelinegro. Grell se acomodó en su lugar algo acalorado aun. El pelinegro como siempre se desnudó y se metió a la bañera de pie, empezando a mojar su cuerpo con la regadera, se jabonó y espumó bien, esta vez cerró los ojos un momento, mirando hacia arriba y dejado que el agua diera contra su cara y de ahí resbalara por su cuerpo, parecía relajado. Grell recorría el cuerpo del demonio una y otra vez con la mirada más degenerada que tenía, las manos del pelinegro acariciaron su propio pecho enjuagando un poco de jabón de ahí, luego las bajó a su vientre y sin abrir los ojos...bajó aun más sus manos a su entrepierna. Al pelirrojo casi se le desencajó la mandíbula, tenía a Sebastian Michaelis, ex mayordomo Phantomhive masturbándose en una grabación.

No lo podía creer, su cara era un dilema ¿estaba soñando acaso? Su labio inferior tiritaba sin quererlo, se había quedado de piedra mirando la pantallita. Las manos del pelinegro seguía frotando su miembro mientras este permanecía con e cuello estirado hacia atrás para que el agua le diera en la cara, a veces suspiraba y se mordía el labio pero nada más. Una punzada le hizo notar al pelirrojo que su ropa interior estaba siendo un gran estorbo, su miembro se apretaba contra la tela en un intento de erguirse completamente. Pausó el video un poco y hasta bajó la pantalla para relajarse aunque sea un poco, no podía quitar la deliciosa imagen de su mente: las manos pálidas tocando esa parte tan íntima y que nunca había podido ver de su amado demonio. Ay no, iba a morirse, realmente iba a darle un infarto, William lo encontraría muerto por desangre nasal y todo eso sería culpa de Michaelis, por ser tan deseable y tan apetitoso.

Ante el constante dolor en su entrepierna, se bajó un poco los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando todo a la altura de sus rodillas. El dolor se relajó pero ahora tenía la enorme dificultad de tener el miembro duro como piedra, se propuso ver el video o por lo menos esa escena completa y luego ir a desfogarse al baño.

Se acomodó dejando una pierna en el suelo y la otra semi encogida sobre la cama. Levantó la pantalla de la laptop y tomando aire profundamente volvió a darle "play" al video. Sus ojos se deleitaron viendo como las manos del demonio seguían recorriendo toda la extensión de su miembro, tocándose una y otra vez en el glande y luego bajando hasta la base. El shinigami miraba con las mejillas ardiendo el video, llevó una mano a su propio miembro casi copiando los movimientos que hacía el pelinegro en la grabación. Empezó a jadear y a veces incluso desviaba la mirada de la pantalla cuando los espasmos eran muy fuertes y se estremecía en su totalidad, mordiéndose el labio y apenas abriendo un ojo para mirar de soslayo, así no perder detalle de su gran tesoro. Ahí fue, intentando contenerse entre sus manos pero sin parar de frotarse para no terminar tan pronto, cuando se dio cuenta del detalle; su amado demonio estaba... ¿susurrando?

Dejando un poco su trabajito manual de lado, se acercó a la pantalla hasta casi tocarla con la nariz, se arregló los lentes con una mano mientras intentaba identificar los movimientos de labios del pelinegro.

- ar...em...co...ah... –intenta descifrar que decía pero lo que el identificaba solo llevaba a silabas incoherentes–

Se frustró un poco al notar que no le era entendible lo que decía, pero notaba que repetía una palabra varias veces, al ver como sus labios repetían el movimiento.

- ...acaso... –abrió los ojos un poco y se alejó de la pantalla como si esta hubiera empezado a arder de un momento a otro–

¿Acaso susurraba un nombre? Miraba los labios del demonio y notaba como susurraba otra vez esa palabra. Ahora estaba un poco indignado ¿Cómo era que no susurraba su hermoso nombre? lo iba a llamar, lo iba a interrogar hasta que le dijera a quien pertenecía ese nombre, que le dijera si había alguien en su corazón (si es que tenía) ¿como era posible que estuviera pensando en otro? El que había estado siglos con el pelinegro ¿Cómo era posible? Tomó su celular y le llamó en seguida. Una llamada, dos llamadas, tres llamadas... y no le contestaba, el video seguía corriendo y su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez al miembro ya erecto del demonio, como lo frotaba de arriba abajo una y otra vez, como lo apretaba de vez en cuando, como recorría el glande con las yemas causándole pequeños estremecimientos.

Cuatro llamadas, cinco llamadas... suspiraba fuertemente, mientras recorría su propio miembro con una mano, con la otra sujetaba el celular contra su oreja, aunque era difícil mantenerlo ahí ya que su pulso no era el mejor en esos momentos y se le resbalaba por el sudor que recorría su palma.

_"deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz"_ –dijo por enésima la voz femenina de la contestadota automatica–

Ignoró el mensaje sin esperanzas de que le contestara para reclamarle y simplemente se concentró en el video, aun algo enojado pero la excitación le podía más.

Sujetó el celular entre su hombro y su oreja para no dejarlo caer de una vez cuando llevo su segunda mano a su entrepierna, se encogió de hombros cuando un espasmo le recorrió nuevamente, apretando los ojos y los dientes, aguantó como pudo para no venirse aun.

- Sebas...idiota...ha-hacerme...es...to... –susurraba molesto aun, sin parar de tocarse– mg...nhg!...

Notaba con Sebastian estaba a punto de terminar, él de solo verle también estaba que se corría, las manos del pelinegro empezaban a moverme mas y más rápido, la cara del demonio tenía un ligero, muy ligero rojo, ni comparado con Grell que estaba como para tomate. Era de los pocos y únicos momentos que el shinigami iba a poder ver a su amado tan vulnerable, haciendo algo tan bajo, casi con un sentimiento humano, grabaría esa imagen en su mente para llevarla consigo siempre, por si perdía o le eliminaban la grabación (que sería lo mas seguro si el mayordomo se daba cuenta, sin contar la paliza que le daría).

- ah...Seby... mmh... –miraba con deseo la imagen mojada y excitada en la pantalla, que ganas tenía de poder ser él quien causara ese estado en el demonio–

De un momento a otro, el pelinegro, se dejó caer sobre un costado, apoyando su hombro en la pared de la ducha y así, por fin, llegar al orgasmo, abrió la boca en un gemido que Grell solo pudo imaginar ya que solo era video y no audio.

- ...S-Sebas-chan...ah... –alcanzó a susurrar, imaginando que era el pelinegro que le causaba ese placer, fantaseando unos cortos segundos con su imagen desnuda en su mente–

Una ola de calor recorrió al pelirrojo cuando soltó toda la esperma contra el teclado y pantalla de su laptop, el video seguía mostrando a su amado pelinegro pero ahora solo se lavaba el cuerpo de lo que acababa de hacer. Grell jadeó mientras miraba como ya su amor iba cerrando el agua, se calmaba un poco y salía de la ducha, él mismo relajó el cuerpo y el celular cayó a la cama por fin...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sebastian salió de la oficina escoltando a su protegido, camino junto a él hasta que el tipo se subió a un auto gris, el demonio se subió de conductor y guió el auto hasta la casa, en todo ese tiempo había sacado licencia de conducir, que no le fue difícil conseguir gracias a sus destacadas habilidades.

El camino fue en total silencio, no era tan agradable a veces, podía llegar a extrañar una que otra conversación de cortesía como lo hacía con Ciel o regañar a otros empleados al llegar a la ó el auto en la cochera y fue a abrirle la puerta al individuo, este se bajó y recogió unos papeles del asiento, los miró un momento y luego miró a los ojos al demonio.

- Sebastian, llévame una taza de café al despacho y luego... –pensó un poco– luego tomate el día, no creo necesitarte por hoy

- Si señor –respondió simplemente para darse media vuelta e irse de ahí directo a la cocina–

Preparó el café como sabía que le gustaba a su nuevo dueño, añadió a la bandeja unas galleta que sabía no estaban de más para una tarde de papeleos. Subió al despacho y tocó suavemente la puerta, escuchó la orden de pasar y fue a dejar la taza y el platito de galletas sobre el escritorio, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar ningún documento importante, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Como la casa estaba impecable gracias a él mismo, no tuvo nada que hacer más que ir a la habitación que le tenían asignada. Caminando por el pasillo prendió el celular para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas y no se extrañó de las cinco llamadas perdidas del shinigami, mas se extrañó de tener un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Cuando llegó a su habitación se recostó en la cama y puso el aparto junto a su oreja para oír el famoso mensaje, pero realmente no se esperaba oír eso.

_- Sebas...idiota...ha-hacerme...es...to... mg...nhg!...-_pudo oír los gemidos entrecortados del pelirrojo que parecía estar disfrutando de un momento muy intimo_-_

Alejó el aparto y miró la pantalla atónito ¿se le habría apretado de casualidad? ¿y él que le había hecho? Volvió a ponerlo contra su oído, escuchando los quejidos, la respiración agitada, una que otra palabra y más gemidos que por lo visto intentaba aguantarse.

_- ah...Seby... mmh...S-Sebas-chan...ah...mmmh..._

No iba a negar que escuchar eso era muy incitante, casi podía imaginar al pelirrojo motando a alguien con todas las ganas, tal vez a cuatro patas sobre una cama, siendo embestido... y ¿susurrando su nombre? Agitó la cabeza apartando esas ideas obscenas de su mente, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en los sonidos que se escuchaban, de pronto los roces eran más rápidos, volvía a gemir el nombre del demonio y al final, soltó un alarido ahogado, el orgasmo. La grabación siguió por unos minutos de silencio, se escuchaban algunos roces de ropas o movimientos, pero nada más, luego se cortó.

Quedó extrañado y algo acalorado ¿tantas eran las ganas que tenía el shinigami por su persona? Realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante esa "demostración de amor". Dejó el celular de lado y no borró el mensaje del buzón de voz. Se irguió un poco quedando sentado en la cama, ahí fue cuando notó que cierta parte suya de repente se sentía apretada

- ay Grell... –suspiró pasándose una mano por su rostro con algo de resignación– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

No sabría que pasaría la próxima vez que le viera, pero ojala...

solo por esta vez...

Deseaba que fuese pronto.

.

* * *

.

Ya! Ojalá les haya gustado, si hay algún dedazo o palabra mal escrita me dicen no más! nwn

Para estas 7 páginas de word me dejan un review? Por favor, me gusta saber sus opiniones.

Y como siempre, no coman muchas porquerías, duerman sus horas y nos vemos en otra locura mia!  
bye-bye! ouó/


End file.
